Stuck in the Room of Requirement with Harry Potter
by MinyaPunchers
Summary: "The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love and let it come in." -Morrie Schwartz **Warnings: Drinking, Swearing, Attempted Rape, Sexual Content


_Stuck in the Room of Requirement with Harry Potter_

**Author's Note: **I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe nor do I seek any sort of profit from this story.

The sun had not quite set yet. Various hues of oranges, reds and yellows lingered in the almost night sky. They had just started dinner in the Great Hall but instead of joining my fellow Hufflepuffs, I was roaming the castle.

It was unlike a Hufflepuff to wander especially most of the house loved food in some way but my appetite was absent at the moment. And it didn't help that I just saw my boyfriend with another girl…a certain red-headed Gryffindor.

"Ugh, why her?! Why Ginny Weasley?!" I grumbled to myself. I had wandered to the 3rd corridor by now and had to stop. I leaned against a wall and slid down slowly. That's when the tears started again.

Christian Flynn, 7th year. The guy I had a crush on for 2 years and my first real boyfriend. He's the Keeper of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and current golden boy of the house. He was best friends with Cedric Diggory till his untimely death and soon became House Boy, an honor to his late friend.

Christian is the 'it-guy'. The guy that you took home to mum and the guy that you're dad couldn't hate. He was in his last year of Hogwarts and was planning on being an auror after graduating. How he noticed me, I didn't know. Maybe it was because I was the only one who didn't faint at the sight of him or maybe I knew how to control myself than most girls.

* * *

_Christian was appointed new Hufflepuff Captain that year replacing the late Cedric Diggory and began to whip the team into shape. His new leadership and fresh tactics won Hufflepuff the Quidditch cup this year. I still think that if Umbridge wasn't present at the school and gave half the Gryffindor team detentions then they would've won it but I can't let the enthusiastic Hufflepuffs hear that._

"_Congrats Christian! You've done Cedric proud!"_

"_Great win; you put Slytherin in their place!"_

"_You're such a great Captain and an even cuter Keeper!"_

_Ugh, this was nauseating. I didn't even like Quidditch so why was I here?! Oh yeah, I have a crush on the Captain and my best friend has forced me to 'support' my house team. Bleah! I could be studying!_

_We were currently in the Common Room and the team was entering. As the crowd parted, each girl managed to throw themselves at a member of the team. I kept getting pushed around and didn't like it which caused me to get separated from Hannah. Well, at least I can make a quick escape to my dorm._

_But with my luck, as soon as I moved through the crowd towards the stairs was when I crossed a path of a certain Quidditch Cup winning Captain. I bumped him slightly as I rushed away but something unexpected happened instead. I felt pressure on my arm and the feeling of being spun around._

"_Hey, where are you off to? The party hasn't started yet!" Christian Flynn stood in front of me at arm's length still holding my arm with a bright white smile. I felt my eyebrows crease as a frown took over my face. This guy may be my crush but I will not be man handled! Unless I like it…but not now!_

"_Eh! __Excusar__usted__? Cómo te atreves?!" I exclaimed. He gave me a confused look whether it was from me speaking my native tongue while still sounding British or that a girl such as me ever shouted at him. His hand still lingered on my forearm._

"_I-uh-…" He sputtered but I just rolled my eyes._

"_Do you always get a girl's attention this way? I have a name that you can use." I said and he just stared but looked to be thinking very hard._

"_My apologizes but I couldn't fathom why you would leave so early especially since I didn't have the pleasure of speaking with you first. Also, would you mind telling me your name so I can greet you properly?"_

_Shockingly, he looked sincere and I was surprised. I was so mad and he managed to charm me out of it. But the sad thing was that he didn't know my name._

"_Rosario."_

"_After the 'Rosary' I assume?" I nodded. "My __Español_ _is a bit rusty but I am glad I am correct, I would hate to offend you even more." He responded, flashing another smile. I tried to suppress a blush but I failed. "How come I don't see you very often?" Maybe because you wouldn't pay me the time of day._

"_I'm a year below you and I usually keep to myself most of the time." I whispered. He shook his head and kept trying to have me face him._

"_It looks like we're gonna have to change that." He said with a wink._

_And boy did he. After that day, he would show up in the library during lunch or when we had a free period. He acted shocked at first but it was cute and sweet that he would sacrifice his free time just to join me at the library._

_Whenever there was a Hogsmeade visit, he would ask me along taking no for an answer. He would help me with my classes in exchange he wanted me to help him brush up on his Spanish. Then when summer break rolled around, he had confession for me._

"_I think I am falling for you Rosario." Christian said with his eyes low. We were standing at Kings Cross station waiting on our parents. It had been close to a month since that first encounter. "I know I haven't known you long but I feel so close to you." He whispered and I blushed._

"_Well, I'm glad because I was afraid that this was one-sided." Christian looked me in the eyes and returned the smile that I was reflecting. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet. My first kiss, exactly the way I wanted it to be._

"_So mi amor, does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I nodded happily before he picked me up and swung me around. I giggled and held on for dear life but I knew I was always safe in his arms…_

And the rest was history. We made it official once we returned home. Many girls were jealous that I snatched up someone like Christian and guys actually noticed me more when we were together. But I was oblivious at the time, I had Christian at my side and I was blissfully happy.

Christian was the best boyfriend any girl could ever want from his bright blue eyes to his golden blonde hair. He's sweet, handsome, funny, smart…the list can go one. Plus, my parents adored him. My mother was impressed that he knew her native language so well and my dad loved that he was respectful young man with a good head on his shoulders.

But all good things come to an end I guess. It's been close to a year for us and there was one thing in particular that would come up between us: sex.

_It was Valentine's Day and we had been together for about 9 months. This was the first time I had someone to share it with. Christian and I were alone in his Prefect dorm room. Lucky for us, Valentine's Day was on a Saturday this year and we were able to spend a whole day together._

_Christian took me out for a walk around the grounds and even surprised me with a picnic by the lake. Even though it was a cold day, it was still a romantic gesture. Then he had an idea for me to stay the night with him._

_I was scared to be honest at the thought. I knew we had this conversation before about going further in the relationship. And I was most anxious about being the only virgin in the relationship but I knew that he wouldn't force me…at least I hope he wouldn't._

"_Oh my dear Rosario…" Christian breathed. Oh my lord is he a good kisser. We had all but abandoned our dinner and were snogging on his too small of a couch. He moved from kissing me to sucking on my neck. I began moaning for him and grabbing his dirty blonde hair. That seemed to fuel him._

_He moved his hand from my face down to my skirt and hiked it up. That was when the warning bells started going off and I had to lean away from him willingly no matter how much my hormones protested._

"_Baby, what are you doing?" I asked while attempting to catch my breath. He looked down at me with an exasperated expression. His hand still held my thigh and I could feel him pulsing against my stomach. He sighed heavily before getting off me and sitting beside me on the couch._

"_Nothing tonight apparently." He huffed. I felt hurt at the coldness of his voice._

"_Christian, I-I'm just" I began but he cut me off._

"_Just what, huh? Not ready? I've heard it already and I'm…" Christian paused and sighed. "Forget it. Why don't you just head back to your dorm yeah?" Christian said before getting up and walking up the stairs. I heard a door slam then the room went quiet, he left me alone._

_Part of me wanted to run up there and apologize then try 'this' again but another part of me felt that I was still right. But at the moment, that small part was ignored and I felt an overwhelming guilt in my heart. After a few more minutes, realizing he wasn't returning, I got up and left his Prefect quarters._

_The walk was short and I was lucky to not have been caught. By the time I entered the common room, it was very late and I was alone once again. That's when I cried. I never thought I would cry for a mere boy but I did; I cried myself to sleep._

Days turned into weeks, Winter to Spring and over that time frame, only one advance was made again and I still try to forget it. Then, nothing more.

* * *

Over that time, Christian distanced himself from me and I felt I was to blame. I tried to brush it off to him preparing for his N.E.W.T.S, duties as a Prefect or responsibilities as Quidditch captain but there was also something nagging at me that it was something more…

And here I am. Sobbing. Against the wall somewhere on the 3rd floor, alone. Always alone. But that was until I heard footsteps…rushing towards me. I quickly hid behind a corner and would only glance a few times. I saw a black blur and platinum hair. I had to squint to get a better look then the figure disappeared.

Hmmm, peculiar. But even more so was the 2nd figure rushing just as quickly. A very familiar figure with jet black hair and Gryffindor robes.

"Malfoy! Come out you coward!" I heard him shout. Well, I think it's time to go. Slowly not to attract attention, I got up from my spot and attempted to get away.

*SQUEAK*

Well, so much for that plan.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I sighed and stepped into view. I looked up and came face to face with Harry Potter, wand pointed in my direction.

"I am but a lonely Hufflepuff. My name is Rosario Wilson and I'm in my 6th year." I said holding my hands in front of me like a shield. "No need to hex me into next week."

"Why were you hiding?"

"I was crying to myself actually until you and the invisible blonde appeared." Did I just say that? Harry gave me confused look. Instead of responding, he turned quickly behind him. I tried to look behind him and only saw a shadow creeping in.

"Move, quickly!" Harry said and I ran towards him. I had no idea what plans were going through his head but during that time, a door appeared out of nowhere beside us. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room. It was dark and smelled plain. I wish I could see.

"Lights." Now I am blind. I had to shield my eyes with my other arm till they adjusted which was quick. I looked around at the room we were in. It looked exactly like a common room yet not so much.

The colors were of a deep garnet and long currents covered the walls. A fire was roaring on one side of the room while the other held a mini kitchen. In a way, it reminded me of the Prefect's dorm but there was something different and I just couldn't place it. As I continued to look around, Harry was standing in the kitchen area sipping some sort of drink.

"We're in the Room of Requirement." A voice called out. I turned to see Harry gazing at me with a puzzled expression. I had forgotten for a moment that I came into this room with him.

"So it's true then?" I asked. He continued to give me that puzzled stare.

"That the room is real?" Harry asked confusedly.

"That this is where the D.A. meetings were held." A shadow passed over Harry's face at my words and I immediately regretted them. "My friend used to attend the meetings but I was too chicken to go. Her name's Hannah Abbott, do you remember her?" I asked and he only nodded.

"Yeah, she had a badger for a Patronus."

"Well, it is the animal of our house." I stated and he just nodded again.

"So…" We both began then paused. "You first." Harry said before sitting on one of the squishy arm chairs.

"I'm not sure what I was going to say." I responded with a chuckle. I stood for a few moments feeling awkward looking between Harry and the couch.

"You can sit ya know." Harry said as if reading my thoughts. Well, most likely my body language. I moved slowly to the couch and sat on the farther end away from Harry. He sighed before speaking again. "If you don't mind me asking, why we you crying?"

"Uh, what?" That question caught me off guard.

"When I asked why you were hiding, you said you were by yourself crying. Why?" Oh, that. Is it safe for me to confide in him? A stranger. Well, not a complete stranger but we don't talk. And how am I going to explain that his girlfriend was involved?

"Uhm, you wouldn't happen to know who Christian Flynn is do you?" A dark shadow crossed Harry's face.

"He's the Captain and Keeper for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team." I nodded in response. "I had to hand over the Quidditch Cup to him last year."

"Sorry about that by the way; your team totally deserved it." I responded, feeling the need to apologize. "I don't mean to disrespect my own house but to be honest, they suck at Quidditch and if Umbridge wasn't such an evil toad last year, ya'll would have taken the cup easy!" Harry smiled at my statement.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Harry responded with an even bigger smile and I tried not to melt in his presence. "Anyways, what about him?"

"Well, he's also my boyfriend…" I mumbled in response. Harry's smile faltered and he took another swig from his bottle. "I should say ex-boyfriend now. I walked in on him with someone else before dinner started."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault; it's not like you are the one that cheated on me." I snapped. Harry winced at my comment and I felt bad. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on him. We're in the same boat; he just doesn't know it yet.

"Did you happen to see who he was with?" Harry asked. Yes, your girlfriend Ginny Weasley! I started to feel anxious and I quickly jumped off the couch then headed over to the kitchen area. "Shit! I'm sorry again, please don't run off!" Harry exclaimed as he followed behind me.

"Please don't apologize!" I responded as I searched the fridge for something to drink. Oh God, please let there be a strong drink in here. I grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and removed the lid before chugging down half the bottle. The alcohol burned my throat but I barely registered it; I was half Mexican and this was kiddy stuff compared to what Mexicans usually drink.

Harry only stared at me in shock as I downed the bottle in only a minute. A loud belch escaped my lips and I quickly excused myself. "Wow. I thought only the Irish could do that." Harry stated still in shock.

"Irish have nothing on the Mexicans; I bet I can drink your buddy Finnigan under the table." I responded with a wink. Harry chuckled as he slowly finished his bottle which was a Firewhiskey as well.

"So, is it safe to say you knew the person that Christian was with?" I nodded sadly. "It wasn't a friend of yours was it?" I snorted in response.

"Puh-lease! Everybody in our house respected our relationship and I would NEVER consider that puta a friend."

"A what?" Harry asked and I just waved him off. "Uh, do I know her?"

"She's a bloody Gryffindor like you." I mumbled in response and quickly covered my mouth with my hands. Harry's eyes widen at my response and by the look on his face, he was trying to deduce who she may be.

"A Gryffindor? Are you sure? Please tell me who she is and I will talk to her! Nobody in my house would do such a thing!" Harry exclaimed and I just shook my head. Crap! Even though I could hold my liquor better than most people, I was still susceptible to blabbering like most drunks.

Harry continued to plead and prod me for an answer. I kept my hands firmly to my mouth, the only way I could keep my mouth shut. I already gave away too much by saying she was a Gryffindor…it was only a matter of time before I gave a specific name. Harry began to pace now as he listed off different female from his house, one of them being Hermione Granger and I just rolled my eyes at that possibility.

"It's not my place to say!" I finally responded. I was getting aggravated at Harry's line of questioning and my hands were numb from being held so tightly against my face.

"How is it not your place?!" Harry was yelling at me now. "If she's a Gryffindor, one that I know very well then-" Harry paused, realization coming across his face followed by a pained expression.

There was one name he hadn't mentioned yet that I'm sure he didn't consider because he did know her very well. The same hurt that I felt just hours ago was now present on Harry's face. He backed up slowly till the back of his heels hit the couch and he collapsed into it. I moved slowly towards him and sat beside him…closer this time. Harry didn't blink for a few moments or even acknowledge my presence next to him.

After a few moments, he cleared his throat and turned towards me. His eyes were watery and I felt even worse for him. It's normal to see a girl crying over a boy but it was even worse when it was the other way around…especially if the boy was Harry Potter.

"Are you positive that it was…that is was…" Harry kept pausing and clearing his throat. "Ginny Weasley. Are you sure?" I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to believe me; there was still hope that I was wrong.

"I recognize that red hair of hers anywhere." I responded simply. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch. I sighed and stood up about to head back to the fridge. "Want another bottle?" Harry nodded, eyes still closed. I retrieved two more bottles and two shot glasses before sitting back down.

The glasses clinked against the table as did the Firewhiskey. I popped open one bottle and poured a shot for the both of us. I downed mine before handing one to Harry. He opened his eyes and stared at the shot then downed it as well. We both took shots in silence for the next few minutes and just as I was about to pop the second bottle, Harry started talking.

"I should've seen this coming…this thing with Ginny. Since I met her, I learned that she had a crush on me but I only saw her as a sister, nothing more. Then as years past, I grew closer to her and I noticed how much she matured. I knew that nothing could happen with us since she's my best mate's sister so again I just brushed it off.

But then this year, I just thought to give it a try; the hell with Ron!" Harry exclaimed, his words slurring a bit. "Anyways, so I asked her out and boom! We're together, whoo-dee-doo! It was great at first...I loved the idea of having a stable girlfriend and Ron was somewhat ok with it but then I noticed some…things…

She was very…friiiiiiiisssssky." Harry slurred again, more prominent this time. "She was so eager to do more ya know? Like, sexual stuff…WAY beyond the snogging we would usually do and part of me was still thinking about how she was Ron's baby sister. I didn't want to take advantage of her since I'm older and we were still young…we had plenty of time for that!

Then a week ago, she tries again. She had snuck into the boys' dorms; I was the only one there. I was tempted by her persuasions and just when I was about to 'screw it', that little voice in my head stopped me so I pushed her away. Needless to say, Ginny was not happy with me.

She actually slapped me! Me?! Harry James Potter! Then she went on and on about how she hated to wait and blah blah blah and that she was old enough blah blah blah and that she never had so much trouble with other guys. I was surprised, I had thought she was a virgin like me…I had thought we could share our first moment together but I was wrong…so wrong…" Harry mumbled sadly.

"I had a feeling about her but I never expected this. Ginny Weasley…innocent little Ginny…my best mate's baby sister and one of my best friends…" Harry finished, sniffling a bit at the end. Leaning forward, he reached for his glass and took another shot; we had moved on to bottle number four.

The Firewhiskey was taking a toll on Harry and I figured 'what the hell?', he shouldn't be the only one. Knowing that I'll be gone after this, I downed the rest of the forth bottle in two swigs. Ugh, I was starting to really feel it now.

"Since we're sharing…" I began only to be interrupted by a hiccup burp but once it passed, I took a deep breath before speaking again. "This happened a couple months ago…March 14th to be exact…"

* * *

_One month had passed since that ruined Valentine's Day and I thought to try again. It was near our 1 year and I guess that was enough time to wait right? So here I am, in his prefect's dorms…again. Except this time, it was just me there playing the waiting game._

_Christian had Quidditch practice plus Prefect rounds to take care before turning in for the night and lucky for me, he hadn't changed his password since out last visit. In preparation for the night, I spread various flower petals in a path leading up to his room and conjured some lit candles around the room._

_I was currently sitting on his large four poster bed while trying to appear as seductive as possible. My outfit for the occasion is my white blouse from 2 years ago before my 38DD chest decided to make an appearance and a recently hemmed thigh high pleated skirt. Underneath that outfit (which was halfway visible thanks to my barely there outfit) was lingerie from Hannah once she learned of my new boyfriend last summer._

_Even though the lingerie appeared thin and flimsy, it fit me like a glove. The bra and lace knickers were made of a smooth black silk with red trimmings. I felt extremely anxious wearing something so sensual but Hannah assured me that someone like Christian would love it. But why was I so anxious? I can do this!_

_From the next room, I heard the opening and closing of a door. He's here. Ok, breathe. Just breathe. Ok, here goes nothing. I heard the familiar creak of the last step before the door to his bedroom opened. The next thing I heard was the slam of his Quidditch bag and a sharp intake of breath. I looked up to see Christian wide eyed and mouth agape._

"_Hola forastero." I said slowly, mixing my native tongue with my British accent; Christian always said how sexy I sounded when I did it. His Adam's apple quivered as he mumbled a simple 'hello'. I smiled and stood up walking towards him but Christian held out his hand to stop me._

"_Allow me to come to you mi amor." Christian said huskily. I quivered at the sound of his voice. He took two giant steps towards me then enveloped in the most passionate kiss I've ever had. And in no time at all, he managed to strip down to his boxers then proceeded to strip me down as well._

"_Oh Christian…" I moaned as he suckled against my neck. I could feel how hard he was and I was soaking my knickers but the nagging feeling kept coming back; this wasn't right. I pulled Christian's face towards mine and kissed him hard in attempt to brush off that feeling but it only got worse and so did Christian._

"_C'mon baby, let me inside…I've wanted this for so long." Christian pleaded as he stuck a finger into me, hard. I winced at the sensation and tried to shift my body so he couldn't do it again; he didn't like that. Christian grabbed my arms and held them above my head. Pleasure was quickly replaced with panic. I tried to wiggle free, hoping he was just playing but he squeezed them harder._

"_Baby, please! You are hurting me!" I pleaded and he didn't budge._

"_I'm about to burst in a minute and I need you still so I can fuck you properly." Christian growled. My eyes widened at his language…never have I ever heard speak that way._

"_I thought we were making love! You're supposed to be gentle since it's my first time!" I exclaimed while still trying to wiggle free. Christian just smirked at me before leaning forward to peck my lips. I turned away and noticed that my wand was on his nightstand._

"_There will be time for all that slow and steady crap…just let me unload…a man can only hold it for so long." Christian whispered in my ear and I gagged. Who was this guy and what did he do with my boyfriend? _

"_No! This is not how it's supposed to be!" I snapped. Christian ignored me and just rearranged himself. I was screaming and moving as much as I could but it didn't faze him. He removed his hands from my arms to silence me and I took the chance to grab my wand._

"_Shut up!" He yelled and I bite his hand, earning a yelp in surprise._

"_Stupefy!" I screamed. A red jet of light shot out of my wand and hit Christian square in the chest. His body slammed into his wardrobe, knocking him out cold. I was breathing heavily now and shaking all over. Cautiously, I stood up and walked towards him to check his vitals. Weak pulse but ok for the most part._

_I sank to the floor a few feet from him and just stared. Was this the guy I almost surrendered my body to? The guy my parents adored? This can't be him or maybe I just didn't know the real him. I wanted to cry then but I had to move quickly…he wouldn't be unconscious for long._

"And so…" I said, just about finished with my story. "I levitated him to his bed and repaired the damage I had done with the first spell. I found an old cloak of his and threw it over my body since he had ripped my clothes, then I left. Well, I turned around and wiped a few hours from his memory just for good measure. I figured that only one of us should be stuck with what happened even if that person was myself."

I glanced at Harry for any sort of reaction. His once sad face was now red with anger. He stood up and made way for the exit and I quickly went after him. "Harry, stop! What are you planning?"

"I have half of mind to find Christian, hex him to oblivion and then give him a swift kick in the arse!" Harry responded, wand out and ready. I grabbed his arms and tried to pull him away from the door which was rather difficult in my drunken state.

"Dios mío! Harry, you are drunk and what if you are caught? How are you going to explain your reasons for beating up another student, a prefect mind you and being drunk at the same time?!" I questioned and Harry looked like he was considering the options he had. "Please don't go, not just yet. Besides, I like having you around and would hate for you to get expelled because of me." I said honestly despite my drunken stupor.

Harry glanced over at me for a moment like he still wasn't sure and then he just stared. I gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him a bit from the door. Then he did the unexpected, he brought his other hand to my cheek to caress it. My cheek heated instantly to his touch.

"Tomorrow then?" Harry asked, hand still to my cheek. I nodded and Harry smiled. He sighed and removed his hand. "Why don't we open one more bottle and play 20 questions till we pass out."

"In my state, I think I will only make it to question 5." I chuckled and he did the same. He interlaced his fingers with mine as we walked back to the couch.

And so one bottle became two then I began to lose track after the 47th question. I learned so much about Harry within the last hour alone and I got to share things with him that neither Hannah nor Christian knew about. Never had I ever had the opportunity to spend so much time with Harry Potter aside from the Herbology classes Gryffindors shared with Hufflepuffs; I haven't enjoyed myself like this in a long time.

"Ok, next question…uhm, ok! Wait, never mind! You go again." Harry said seeming to struggle with himself.

"No!" I slurred slightly. Wow, I am so messed up right now. "What were you gonna saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?"

"Nonononono, it's too embarrassing!" Harry responded already turning red. Why was he blushing? Too much alcohol? We've been sharing so much in the last hour that he shouldn't be embarrassed. He sighed then struggled to get up. He looked me in the eyes with an intensity I haven't seen before.

"If I kissed you right now, would you push me away?" Harry asked bluntly. I was so foggy at the moment that I wasn't sure what he was saying.

"Why would you ask me that?" He sighed again and rubbed his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Look. I know I don't know you well and we are both drunk so it may seem impulsive…plus after hearing what Flynn did to you it may seem too soon-" Harry was rambling now and it was making the fog worse.

"Yes." I responded and he just kept going on but stopped to stare at me once more.

"Wait, what?"

"If you kissed me right now, I wouldn't push you away." I responded honestly and that got me a smile in return. I smiled back and I noticed him lean forwards towards me. "But let me ask a question first." I asked, ceasing movement. Harry looked sad but nodded. "Why would you want to kiss me?"

"Because I think broken spirits like us deserve a true chance at love even if it's just a simple kiss." Harry replied simply even though he was still slurring a bit.

I'm not sure if it was the liquid courage but after those words left his lips, I closed the gap and kissed him. Harry responded earnestly as he licked my lip, gaining entrance into my mouth. Aside from firewhiskey, I tasted a hint of mint from his tongue and I just couldn't get enough.

As we snogged away on the couch, it slowly morphed into a bed which gave us more room. Harry was currently on top of me sucking away at my neck and I just couldn't get enough. He was so much gentler than Christian ever was and he was taking his time as if he were testing how far I would go.

After a few more minutes, Harry had managed to strip down to his boxers while Rosario remained in her skirt and bra. Harry had stopped suckling and was just staring down at her. Rosario was puzzled as to his cease in movement. She was getting tempted by each passing second and it didn't help that she had three times her normal limit of alcohol swimming through her system.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Rosario asked anxiously.

"I just don't understand…" He mumbled. Rosario nudged him to try to get him to elaborate. "You are so beautiful and I can't fathom why Flynn wouldn't take his time; you are a true treasure and I would be lucky to have you." Rosario's eyes watered at his kind words and just as a tear fell, he caught it quickly.

"You technically have me now…if you want to continue, I wouldn't object." She replied. Harry looked into her eyes and could tell she was being honest. They may have only known each other a short while but their spirits were the same. They shared similar pains and heartbreak; they understood each other and knew that they both needed this...they needed each other.

Harry nodded before leaning down and meeting her lips in a gentle kiss. He brought his hand to her hip and slowly pulled her skirt as well as her knickers down to her ankles which she kicked off. Harry sucked in a harsh breathe at the sight of Rosario's tight virgin folds. Yes, Harry wanted to take his time but he knew that he would get the worse case of blue balls if he waited too long.

He then moved his hands to her chest and pulled the straps away from her shoulders. Harry gasped again once her full bosom popped out easily from the bra cups and her nipples were already perked to perfection. Rosario noticed Harry's continued pauses and was worried that she wasn't to his standard.

"Harry, why do you keep stopping? Is some-" But Rosario didn't get to finish for Harry silenced her with a passionate kiss. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Harry would have to apologize for not being patient but now he didn't give a damn. He wanted Rosario.

In one swift moment, Harry whipped off his boxers and proceeded to bury his hard cock into Rosario. She screamed into Harry's mouth but the sound morphed into a moan once her body adjusted to Harry. "I'm so sorry, I wanted to go slow but I couldn't take it. Did I hurt you?" Harry pleaded just as he was pulling out slowly earning another moan from Rosario.

"Do that again." Rosario purred. Harry was more than happy to oblige as he pulled out and slammed back in. Rosario moaned with each thrust as they picked up a rhythm. Rosario wrapped her legs around Harry's torso as he thrust once more. "Ugh! Yes, right there! Keep it right there!" Rosario begged.

Harry then went faster and faster as he continued to hit at her g-spot. Rosario mewled into Harry's ear which fueled his fire. She bit into Harry's shoulder and clawed at his back unable to control herself. A warm tightening sensation filled her belly and she felt herself clinching around Harry. He called her name, feeling her walls tighten around his cock buried deep inside. And with one final thrust, he spilled into her as Rosario screamed his name.

Both parties entirely spent just lie on the bed tangled within each other not bothering to move in fear of disturbing the other. Harry's soft cock was still inside of Rosario and he liked the sensation of just being nestled with her. But the position was no longer comfortable so he pulled out slowly and decided to spoon instead.

Rosario preferred Harry still inside her as well and whimpered as the sensation disappeared. She turned towards Harry's front and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well…" Harry began. "I wasn't expecting that when I first woke up this morning." Rosario giggled and looked up at Harry.

"Me neither but it was a great way to end the day." Harry nodded in agreement as he pulled Rosario closer to his side. It wasn't long before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke feeling a pounding in my head and a sour taste on my tongue. Ugh, I drank too much last night. I attempted move from my position on the bed but then I realized I was being held down. Held down by what exactly? Looking to her right, she saw the naked pale body of a male sixth year. Oh my! The dream was real!

"Dios mío!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed, instantly regretting the decision. I groaned and kneeled over in front of me. Note to self, do not drink on an empty stomach…again.

"Bloody hell." The male groaned in response. I looked up and saw that it was Harry Potter. He was in my dream too! Harry rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. His eyes widened when he looked at me then back down at his naked self. "Ok. Either I had the most amzing wet dream of my life and it's still happening…or uhm…we-"

"We deflowered each other Harry…yes, it really happened." Harry's response wasn't one I was expecting. He hurled into the trash next to the bed. "Well, not the reaction I was looking for…" I grumbled as I began to get dressed. Harry snapped his head up and moved across the bed towards me.

"No! That was the firewhisky talking! I promise, you we absolutely amazing!" Harry exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of me and in the process, losing the sheet that was tied around his waist. Not meaning to, I looked down and gasped.

"Oh mi dios! That was inside of me?! Christian wasn't even that close!" I shouted, still staring. Realizing what I said, I covered my mouth with my hands and turned away from him. I heard Harry chuckle behind me and I could feel my face heating up.

Then I felt something poking my backside and arms wrapped around my torso. I felt his warm breath against my neck and soft lips pressing on my neck. If he wasn't holding me right now, I would be a puddle on the floor. His kisses turned into sucking and that sucking turned into biting. I moaned at the changing sensations and craned my neck so he could get better access to my pulse point.

"You know" he began in between bites. "I want to apologize for something."

"You're forgiven." I responded huskily. He chuckled again and smiled against my heated skin.

"No, I was too rash last night and I want to express my deepest apologizes." Harry replied with a growl and I moaned again.

"I don't care what it is…I'm very content right here." I responded dazily earning another chuckle from Harry.

"Then my dear, you will be disappointed." Before I could respond to that comment, I felt my body being turned then shoved onto the bed. Harry then reappeared in between my legs and before I could protest, I felt a finger enter my folds. I moaned at the sensation, wanting more. My wish was granted as another digit was slipped inside…then a third. "Someone's still moist. I hope you taste just as sweet as you smell."

I only had a moment to look at him to see what he meant but then I felt his tongue inside me, replacing his fingers. My hips buckled and I grabbed the sheets, screaming his name. Harry proceeded to lick, suck and lightly bite at my clit as the familiar sensation pooled in my belly.

"Harry! Oh please, I feel it! Ugh! I feel-" I began to stammer and he I felt him smile against me. Harry pulled away and gave me a quick kiss before sliding into me slowly this time. I gasped into mouth and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, roaming around and giving me a taste of myself. His movements were slow…antagonizing slow. "Faster! Please Harry, I beg you!"

"Am. I. Forgiven." He asked in between thrusts. I nodded quickly and brought my legs around his waist. He took the hint as he repositioned himself and slammed into me, making me scream and him releasing his seed once more. Harry rested his head against my chest and I rubbed his head. "I was really hoping I could last longer the second time." I giggled in response as I kissed his hair.

"Well, I'm a little impatient and I thought it was great regardless; I am utterly spent." I breathed. He picked his head up to look at me, smiling. I smiled back and leaned forward slightly to peck him on the lips.

"Is it weird of me to say that I am smitten with you?" Harry asked. I bit my bottom and thought for a second before responding.

"Is it weird of me to think the same?" I responded and his smile broadened.

"Not at all love…the heart wants what the heart wants."

"_And I want you."_

* * *

"Mama! Where are you mama?! I just got a letter!" The voice of a small boy called out. Rosario turned to the sound of the voice and wiped her hands on a towel before bending down in front of the boy. The boy came up to Rosario's hip and had olive skin. His hair was wavy and brown like his mother's but when you looked into his eyes, they were a startling dark green. They were _his _eyes.

It had been ten years since she last saw Harry James Potter. They were kindred spirits that found each other and shared once magical night together but all good things came to an end. It was the near the end of their 6th year and they were attempting to make things work but it all changed when Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape.

Then Harry wasn't the same anymore; the man she gave herself to was gone. Before separating at King's Cross Station, Harry went on about how he wasn't to return next year and that he had a mission to complete. Rosario attempted to plead with him or even get him to take her along but he was adamant about doing so. And delivering the final blow, he breaks it off completely. 'I love you too much for you to be a target.' His final words before turning away forever. Rosario shattered at that moment and cried herself to sleep that night then nothing. She was numb.

One week later, things got worse. Her body was sick and she was weak. All Rosario wanted to do was stay in bed. She couldn't eat without constantly puking. She chummed it up to breakup blues until she realized that her period was late by a month. Using a quick spell just to ease her mind, she there was more to it: she was pregnant with Potter's offspring.

Rosario was scared and she couldn't go back to school now. She knew that she only had a few months of hiding, five maximum if she was lucky. She had to find Harry but she was too late, he disappeared and all traces were gone. Even if she did pick up something, Deatheaters weren't too far behind and that caused another tragedy for Rosario.

September 1st arrived too quickly for Rosario and she had considered going back to Hogwarts but because of a new rule, she no longer had the option. Mudbloods and Half-Bloods were being hunted like animals. Rosario's father was a Ministry official and assumed that his family would be safe; he was dead wrong. Her parents were one of the first to be picked off just because her mother wasn't magical…they were an 'example'.

Rosario was four months pregnant at the time of her parents' murders and only seventeen, orphaned. Snatchers hunted for her and she was alone. Pregnant and alone. She would often rub her stomach to remind herself of why she was still fighting. Rosario left the country the next day and fled to Mexico to be with the only family she had left.

And the rest was history. It's been 10 years since she left. 10 years since that horrific Summer. 10 years since she last saw Harry James Potter. She spent that time in Mexico with her mother's family, who welcomed her and mourned with her over the loss of her mother. But when she revealed that she was pregnant with a boy from school, the village that she resided shunned her for the longest time.

It wasn't until he was born, 2 months early to be exact, that she was shown some leniency. He grew up there peacefully, showing signs of magic at a young age but that wasn't the only thing that made him different. Even though he took after his mother, his eyes didn't. It wasn't common for a Mexican to have green eyes like he did but nobody ever questioned who the father was which Rosario was thankful for.

Until the owls began to arrive…

Rosario shook herself a bit from her memories as she squatted down in front of her son, puzzled at his statement. It was then that she saw the letter clutched in her son's fist. Her eyes widened at the familiar stationary and the penmanship on the front of the letter.

"Have you opened it yet?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"No! I wanted to wait for you! And…I wanted to do it secretly." He whispered as he looked around. Her son was so smart and nodded as she shuffled out of the kitchen to her room. I locked the door quickly and faced him once more as he made himself comfortable on my bed. Once he saw I was ready, he tore open the letter but I didn't need him to read it…I still remembered what those letters said, even after almost 20 years.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL__  
of __WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Dear Mr. James Arnold Wilson,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Madame Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"That sounds awesome! So magic really does exist?! I'm not a freak!" James exclaimed and I winced. He was called out a lot over the years for being different but he never allowed it to bring him down. I've always known for years that he was magical and where we were located wasn't very accepting of magic.

I sighed as I turned away to head to my closet. While inside, I pulled a small box hidden in the corner. I brought it out and placed it on the bed beside James. "All that I am about to reveal to you must not leave this room understand? I won't allow you to go to school if you reveal a single thing and if you do, bad things could happen to us. Do you understand?" I pressed and his eyes widened before nodding.

It had been awhile since I did magic. I kept up with it and practiced every now and then but it was hard to do so. I did a few small tricks earning a few oohs and ahhs from the latter. Once he had his fill, he asked again about the school and I replied simply by saying if he could get packed by tomorrow, we can leave. He was so ecstatic that he zipped out of the room before I had a chance to hide my box.

I smiled despite the internal battle I was feeling at that moment. I was excited for my son and that he was accepted to my old school but I wasn't sure if I was ready to go back. I mean, it's been 10 years. I sighed and looked down in the box again. Inside were some clippings from the daily prophet. I had managed to collect a few articles over the years just so I knew how my old world was keeping up.

'_The Boy Who Lived Now Undesirable No. 1!'_

'_It's not safe to be Mud-Blood or a Half-Blood!'_

'_Voldemort's Terror Sweeps Europe!'_

'_Where are you Harry Potter?!'_

'_The war comes to Hogwarts!'_

'_Voldemort is defeated! Praise Harry Potter!'_

'_Hogwarts repairs underway.'_

'_Deatheaters still in hiding.'_

'_How long will it take to repair our world?'_

'_What's next in line for the Boy Who Lived?'_

I wonder if he remembers me…

* * *

"Wow, nothing has changed here." Rosario mumbled as she shuffled beside James as he pushed his cart and owl ahead past the barrier. True to her word, they left that week and headed to England. Before settling, Rosario had to meet with officials on where she stood with her parents' wills.

Lucky for her, she had access to the Wilson vault and was lucky enough to inherit their estate with some land they used to have. Well, what left of it. When the Snatchers went after her, they torched part of her home. It had been repaired and restored since then but she could still smell the fires of that night.

"Mom! This is amazing!" James gasped, looking around. I just nodded in agreement as I helped him load his stuff on the train. "Mom, there's a tall man walking up behind you." James whispered as he hid from sight. I froze at his words, not wanting to turn just yet.

"Rosario." A deep voice breathed and my own hitched. I turned slowly to the voice and gasped. Time stood still. There before me was Harry Potter. He was older and his hair was still shaggy. He had a 5 o'clock shadow that worked with his older face. And his eyes…still dark green and full of life.

"Harry…" I whispered. He didn't respond. His mouth fell open before he smiled wide. Taking me by surprise, he leaned forward and hugged me close.

"I thought you were dead, like so many others." He whispered in my ear. "I looked for you after…everything." Harry stated with a smile. "It was like you disappeared off the map.

"I had to…I had no other choice." I mumbled, not meeting his eyes. Harry frowned but nodded in understanding. In attempt to change the subject, I glanced back up. "So, how are you? Are you seeing your kid off?" I asked, feeling my heart clench at my words.

"I am great, thanks. And yes I am, my Godson Teddy is starting his first year today." Harry replied with a small smile. He opened his mouth to speak again but my son spoke up first.

"Mom…" James groaned behind me and Harry closed his mouth. He looked between me and the sound behind me, puzzled.

"Harry, I would like you to meet my son James." I said, stepping to the side. James currently had his head down, afraid to look up. Harry made an inaudible sound as he looked between the both of us again.

"Son?!" Harry gasped. James looked up at the man in front of him and smiled. Harry took a step back, realization dawning on him. He saw his eyes looking back at him.

"Nice to meet you sir." James smiled before turning to me. "Mom! He has eyes like mine!" He hissed and Harry looked like the wind was knocked out of him. I just nodded in response and looked at Harry. He didn't get a chance to respond as a whistle went off, signaling the train's departure. "Bye mom, love you!" James yelled as he gave me a quick kiss and ran to the train. He waved to both of us rapidly as the train pulled away.

My heart broke a bit as I watched my son leave but I knew this was best for him. Once the train disappeared from my sight, I looked up to see that Harry still hadn't moved from his spot and the same expression was frozen on his face. I moved a few feet forward to place a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me again, seeing me for the first time.

"I guess I have some explaining to do…"

"And that's it." I paused, finishing my story from 10 years ago. I had invited Harry to my home for a cup of tea and an explanation. He hadn't said a word since we arrived…he just sat in front me, neutral, occasional sipping his tea.

"No wonder I couldn't find you…" Harry mumbled.

"Well, can you blame me?!" I yelled, feeling angry all of a sudden. "The boy I gave my soul to left me, I find out a month later that I was pregnant with his child, and then when I consider leaving to return to the 'safest place from Voldemort', I learn that 'my kind' wasn't allowed to return! Then I had to watch my parents die and my home burn down!" I shouted. Harry looked at me with a sad expression.

"No I can't, I'm sorry. You were trying to survive and you had your son-" Harry paused. "our son to protect." Harry replied. I felt bad for shouting. Harry had the entire wizarding world and the future of magic on his shoulders at that time. I couldn't help but smile when he said our son though.

"He's a lot like you actually…" I began, changing the subject.

"Really?!"

"Yes. He's very mischievous." I giggled and Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. "And adventurous too. When he was 8, he managed to apparate from his school to the roof of our house! He said that he wasn't feeling well, and that he just kept thinking really hard about wanting to be home instead. Oh, that was a fun story to explain." I said, chuckling at the memory. Harry smiled as well but it was strained.

"I've missed so much, I'm sorry." Harry replied. I frowned and placed a hand on top of his.

"Not your fault." I said as I slowly patted his hand.

"It is. I could've protected you then but I was so stubborn!"

"Yes, you were." I giggled and he rolled his eyes again. I sighed before speaking. A risky idea just appeared in my mind. "You could be in his life now. Would you be interested in spending Christmas with us?" I asked, looking into his eyes. Harry smiled so wide at my question, he resembled the Cheshire cat.

"Really? That would be great!" He responded happily. I smiled back, finishing my tea. I looked up again to see Harry just staring at me.

"There hasn't been anybody else besides you." Harry said, staring at me intently. "I wasn't able to get over you; all I ever wanted was you." I was breathing heavily then, unable to respond.

"The heart wants what the heart wants right?" I recited in remembrance.

"And I am still smitten by you."

"True love stories never have endings."

-Richard Bach


End file.
